Music
by Haalyle
Summary: While listening to a song from the Shrek 2 soundtrack, this thought came to mind. ONE-SHOT. For entertainment.


**Random thought came to mind from listening to All Star from Smash Mouth. Just relax and enjoy!**

Music

"Come on Leon, get on the dance floor!" Chris begged.

They were celebrating for finally killing Albert Wesker. Chris was dancing with Jill, Steve and Claire were having fun…don't get me into the details and Leon was just sitting there, watching.

"Nah, don't want to ruin your fun, I much rather prefer sitting here, doing nothing thank you," He replied.

"Do I seriously have to drag you?" Chris asked, sighing.

"No Chris, because you'll break your back," Leon laughed, sitting back and watching.

"Do I hear something bad going on here?" Asked a female voice.

Leon turned around, "Helena, what on Earth are you doing here?"

"Is having a relax a good thing Leon?" Helena asked.

"Uh…I don't know."

"Of course you don't, you've never relaxed," Helena laughed.

"Why are you wearing a dress exactly?" Leon asked.

Helena was wearing a silk black long dress. It looked like it could easily be ripped, maybe that's the whole reason for wearing it, and "Just something I wear for occasions…special ones."

Leon shrugged and looked at Chris and Jill, who were just looking at Helena.

Helena laughed, "Weren't you two dancing?"

Chris and Jill got back to their dancing.

Helena sat next to Leon, "You, know that we aren't working yet right? You don't have to be all serious right now."

Leon practically ignored her and just continued watching Chris and Jill.

"Leon, listen to me, these are your friends, and just because we are partners doesn't mean you don't have to be like this," Helena said.

"I know, but…hm, it's not that easy to just tell myself that _nothing_ is here," Leon replied.

"I know what mean, but at least just try," Helena begged, "plus don't ignore people, that's just plain rude," she laughed.

"I'm…I'm not like you, who can just sweep all of _that_ out of my mind," Leon replied, looking at her.

"Just calm down and erase you mind of everything," She smiled.

Chris and Jill had stopped dancing and had sat down somewhere else, not that it seemed to matter to anyone.

Leon closed his eyes and tried, but alas, nothing. He shook his head, "It doesn't work Helena."

Helena just sighed, listening to the soft slow music that was now playing.

"Well, thanks for trying Helena, I'm just going to sit here, do nothing," Leon sighed, he looked around.

Helena sighed, stood up and was going to leave when, Leon grabbed her hand.

"Look, I'm sorry for saying that, I didn't mean to," Leon sighed.

"It's alright, I wasn't leaving because of that I was leaving because I was –"

She was interrupted by a kiss on the lips; she was surprised it was Leon. She would never think this of him, but she kissed back to be kind.

When they were done, Chris was looking at them, "Well, are you going to go down on the dance floor or not Leon," He laughed.

Leon looked at him, "Maybe, just wait," he turned to face Helena, who very much blushing, "Do you want to dance?"

She nodded, his hand was still on her wrist, and he took her down to the dance floor. He put his hand on her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders. They slowly moved to the beats of the music, all their attention was set on each other.

Claire and Steve had come back in from doing whatever the hell they were doing outside. Claire sighed and went to Chris.

"You found a girl Kennedy?" Chris teased.

"No, she's a partner from work," He replied.

They all just laughed, "Partner from work my ass," Steve muttered.

The music stopped and they separated.

"See, that wasn't too bad was it Leon?" Helena asked.

He was just smiling at her, "Yeah, perhaps you were right."

"She's right? I'm pretty sure I kept telling you…but no, you don't listen to a friend, you listen to a 'partner from work'," Claire said, angrily.

"Claire, calm down, maybe you weren't the right person," Chris said, laughing at his sister's reaction.

"True, I do have Steve," She sighed.

"And, you somehow always drag him into the conversation," Chris sighed.

Leon just laughed at Chris's reaction, "Don't you like Steve?"

Steve was very interested in this conversation.

"No words here, we're just having celebration, and an even better celebration of Leon coming out of his shell," Chris laughed.

He held up his glass, "To the death of Wesker and to Leon!"

"Why to me? Am I the new bad guy around here now?" Leon asked.

"No, we are just happy you went along with the party when Helena got here," Claire laughed.

"Why, you didn't want me to arrive?" Helena asked.

"No, I'm quite you came," Leon replied, hugging her.

"Cheers for letting us kill you Wesker!" Chris cheered.

Everyone clinked their glasses together and cheered.

_Elsewhere_

"Yes Chris, that's right, cheer for me," Wesker sighed, laughing evilly in his tube.

**I'm bored and…well I'm bored. Hope you liked it have a good day/night!**


End file.
